1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and systems for securing shoes to the feet. The present invention relates more specifically to systems for securing shoes to the feet through the use of a one pull fit adjustment set of straps with fixed and floating buckles and loops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and methods have been traditionally implemented for securing shoes of different types to the feet of the wearer. Most such systems require the use of two hands to adequately secure a shoe to the foot and to adjust the tightness of the secured shoe to an appropriate level. Many individuals, however, find it difficult, if not impossible, to adequately and appropriately secure shoes to their feet with both hands due to their inability to reach the shoe with both hands while it is on the foot. In some instances, individuals may be able to lift one foot and then the other, with the respective shoes in place, onto the opposing knee thereby presenting the medial side of the shoe for access. Even under these conditions, however, it is quite difficult to secure the shoe and adjust its fit with traditional methods of securement, such as shoelaces, or even Velcro® type closures.
While some efforts have been made in the past to utilize hook and loop structures (such as Velcro® straps) to replace shoelace systems, these typically fail to provide adequate and appropriate adjustment of the fit as they are limited to a simple across the top of the foot tightening. It would be desirable to have one or more systems that can adequately and appropriately secure a shoe to the foot and to adjust the fit of the shoe in the process. It would be desirable if such a system need be accessed from only one side of the shoe, preferably the medial side, so as to allow even those users who have difficulty reaching their feet to secure and appropriately adjust a pair of shoes to their feet.